


[podfic] A Dinosaur, A Giant Penny, And Two Hundred Chocolate Eggs

by amathela, reena_jenkins



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The great Bat-Easter egg hunt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Dinosaur, A Giant Penny, And Two Hundred Chocolate Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dinosaur, A Giant Penny, And Two Hundred Chocolate Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782870) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela). 



   
  
 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Batfamily  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:21:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_A%20Dinosaur,%20A%20Giant%20Penny,%20And%20Two%20Hundred%20Chocolate%20Eggs_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
